A Kiss In The Sea
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: One-shot, ooc, canon, NaruGaa. Naruto menemani Gaara berlibur ke pantai, kemudian sang kazekage muda meminta untuk diajari berenang, mungkin liburan ini akan memberikan jalan untuk Naruto yang sudah lama suka pada Gaara? Lihat saja ceritanya. Review please!


Sorry minna, aku udah janji mau update It Is Not A Normal Family tapi beneran, aku mentok karena ujian. Fanfic ini kutulis sejak jauh hari karena iseng, jadi kuposting aja sekarang. Habis ujian aku janji aku bakal update fanfic yang udah kujanjiin, maaf ya!

Warning: OOC, Miss typo, one shot

Disclaimer: udahlah lewat aja

* * *

**A Kiss In The Sea**

Kadang dunia ini bisa terasa sangat aneh ataupun mengejutkan. Bisa terjadi hal yang tidak terduga-duga sama sekali atau mengetahui kenyataan yang ada di luar perkiraan selama ini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengalami hal aneh. Ia adalah seorang ninja, jinchuuriki pula, ia sudah sering mengalami banyak hal aneh maupun mengejutkan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun termasuk kategori "aneh dan mengejutkan". Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi... ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya...

"Naruto, ajari aku berenang."

Ingin rasanya ia menampar dirinya sendiri untuk melihat apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau bukan. Ia menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. Pemuda berambut merah, bermata hijau, memiliki lingkar mata hitam, tato kanji ai, juga kulit putih. Pemuda bernama Gaara yang merupakan seorang Kazekage. Pemuda yang merupakan orang yang disukainya diam-diam selama ini.

Yah, untuk bagian terakhir, memang terasa aneh, tapi ayolah... siapa yang bisa tahan dengan godaan kulit putih bersih dengan warna rambut merah darah itu?

Mari kembali ke topik awal. Naruto dan Gaara sekarang sedang berwisata ke sebuah resort mewah dengan sebuah pantai pribadi. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Selama ini Temari dan Kankurou merasa gerah melihat Gaara yang workaholic dan belum pernah berlibur. Maka, mereka "menyewa" Naruto untuk menemani Gaara berlibur sementara mereka akan menjaga pemerintahan Suna sampai Gaara kembali. Awalnya memang sulit menarik si rambut merah untuk berlibur, tapi setelah Naruto bersama para kagebunshinnya bersimpuh di depan kantornya selama berjam-jam, akhirnya Gaara luluh juga.

Kapan lagi bisa berlibur berdua dengan Gaara di resort mewah hanya berdua saja?

Polosnya Naruto tak menyadari rencana kedua kakak Gaara yang memang sudah mengetahui rasa sukanya pada Gaara...

"Kau tidak mau mengajariku berenang?"

Kata-kata itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah! Oh... tidak... aku cuma kaget saja, kau tidak bisa berenang Gaara?" tanya Naruto merasa sedikit heran. Mengingat Gaara itu adalah kazekage, seorang ninja Suna yang paling hebat, ternyata tidak bisa berenang?

"Air adalah kelemahanku... makanya aku tidak bisa berenang, lagipula sulit mau berlatih berenang dengan keadaan air di Suna seperti itu...," kata Gaara lirih, matanya menatap ke bawah. Sebenarnya agak malu meminta hal ini pada Naruto,tapi justru karena Naruto ia bisa membuang rasa malunya. Siapa lagi yang paling pantas mengajarinya selain Naruto yang sudah menyelamatkannya, mengajarinya arti hidup, memberinya kehidupan baru...

Jika ada orang yang bertanya pada Gaara siapa yang paling ia percaya di dunia ini, ia akan menjawab Naruto lah orangnya.

"Oh begitu ya...," Naruto mangut-mangut, otaknya yang lamban baru paham setelah dijelaskan Gaara.

"Aku mau kok mengajarimu berenang, itu gampang!" sahut Naruto dengan senyum lebar, dalam hati menari-nari karena ia punya kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Gaara lebih dari biasanya.

IoI

Setahu Naruto belajar berenang di pantai itu sulit, selain karena berombak, juga mudah sekali terseret ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Tapi, ia merasa tidak akan ada masalah. Bila terjad sesuatu pada Gaara, ia siap menolongnya.

Saat Gaara selesai berganti pakaian, Naruto merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar matahari seharian. Kulit putih mulus itu begitu menggoda, seperti kanvas putih yang siap untuk diberi warna. Tubuh Gaara cuku atletis, namun ramping, ia mengenakan boxer pendek berwarna merah bergaris hitam pada pinggirnya, serasi dengan warna rambutnya.

Sementara Naruto sudah memakai boxer berwarna oranye bergaris biru gelap, ia telanjang dada sama seperti Gaara.

Si pirang melihat wajah Gaara bersemu saat menatapnya. Wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu kini pipinya kemerahan, bibirnya sedikit dikatupkan dan matanya melirik ke bawah.

Manisnya...

"Lho... Gaara? Baru kali in kulihat wajahmu merah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari lamunan mesumnya.

"Aku mencopot lapisan pelindung pasir di tubuhku... makanya ekspresi wajahku lebih mudah terlihat," jawab Gaara,berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto tersentak. Gaara tanpa pelindung pasir? Kulit mulus itu? Bibir mungil berwarna pink itu? Semuanya tidak tertutup pasir? Ingin rasanya Naruto menyerang Gaara saat itu juga tapi ia mengontrol hawa nafsunya dan tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Ayo kita mulai latihan berenangnya," sahut Naruto riang.

Mereka seger pergi ke pantai, berjalan di atas air yang berombak, sedikit menjauhi daratan agar tinggi air cukup untuk latihan berenang. Naruto memegang tangan Gaara, membuat sang Kazekage memerah mukanya.

"Lepaskan chakra di kakimu perlahan-lahan, jangan menapak air lagi...," kata Naruto menjelaskan. Gaara mengangguk, ia menurunkan chakra yang ia keluarkan dari telapak kakinya perlahan, membuat tubuhnya perlahan masuk ke dalam air. Naruto yang berpegangan tangan padanya melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu kaki Gaara tidak mengeluarkan chakra sama sekali, secara reflek ia berusaha menggapai dasar laut, namun terkejut saat dasar laut masih jauh dari kakinya, memaksanya meronta dan memeluk Naruto agar tidak tenggelam.

"Ga.. Gaara!" ucap Naruto kaget, ia tahu Gaara bukan orang yang familiar dengan 'sentuhan fisik' karena itu ia kaget mendapat pelukan dari si rambut merah.

"Di sini dalam sekali, kakiku tidak sampai...," keluh Gaara, merasa malu, namun lengannya tetap melingkar pada leher Naruto.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, iya juga, dalam beberapa tahun ini ia memang tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Gaara, jadi lupa...

Tapi, dipeluk seperti ini enak juga ya...

"Kalau mau latihan berenang memang lebih bagus di tempat dalam, jadi lebih terdorong untuk bisa berenang," jelas Naruto sok tahu, tapi tangannya dengan senang hati melingkar di pinggang Gaara. Si rambut merah wajahnya semakin memerah saat dekapan Naruto membuatnya menempel lebih erat pada si pirang. Namun, ia tidak protes.

Ia percaya pada Naruto kalau memang Naruto bilang begitu pasti benar.

"Baiklah...," gumam Gaara menerima alasan ngawur Naruto, tak ada firasat buruk akan niat mesum si pirang terhadapnya.

Sesi latihan pun dimulai. Naruto ternyata bukan guru yang pandai. Caranya menjelaskan agak aneh dan susah dimengerti.

"Ayo Gaara gerakin kakinya, kayak bebek kecipak, kecipuk, gitu."

Tapi untungnya, Gaara adalah murid yang pandai.

Beberapa kali ia mampu menggerakkan kakinya hingga tubuhnya naik ke permukaan lalu bergerak maju sementara tangannya di tuntun oleh Naruto. Namun saat ia merasa lelah, ia kembali memeluk si pirang. Membuat Naruto bahagia.

Gaara tak merasa aneh meski Naruto tidak mengajarkan caranya mengambang terlebih dahulu. Sementara Naruto merasa bahagia berkali-kali dipeluk oleh Kazekage muda itu.

Gaara sendiri makin terbiasa memeluk Naruto. Meski awalnya malu, tapi ia sadar, ia tidak keberatan dengan sentuhan si pirang. Meski detak jantungnya jadi seperti derap langkah kaki kuda yang berlari, ia justru merasa senang.

"Coba sekarang kau belajar mengambang Gaara," kata Naruto,tidak tega juga melihat Gaara harus terus menerus memeluknya berulang kali karena tidak bisa mengambang di air.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hm...pertama rilekskan badanmu, tidak perlu bergerak, kemudian tutup mata dan biarkan badanmu perlahan-lahan masuk ke air tanpa perlawanan, kalau kau rileks pasti mengambang dalam air," jelas Naruto. Gaara tampak sedikit ragu, saat ia mencoba bernapas di dalam air tadi, airnya masuk ke dalam hidun dan rasanya sakit sekali. Bagaimana bila ia di dalam air?

"Ayo coba bersamaku, 1... 2... 3..."

Naruto menutup matanya dan masuk ke dalam air, Gaara yang berpegangan padanya tertarik masuk. Awalnya ia menanti rasa sakit yang akan muncul di hidungnya, tapi tidak ada. Kakinya tidak menyentuh dasar. Ia mengambang dalam air... jadi seperti ini rasanya? Tubuhnya seper tidak memiliki berat.

Ada dua tangan menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya perlahan-lahan membuka mata, ia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Matanya agak perih namun ia terkejut dengan pemandangan indah di dalam laut. Banyak terumbu karang, juga ikan-ikan kecil berseliweran ke sana kemari.

Perlahan Naruto menjauh, melepaskan pegangan tangannya, membiarkan Gaara mengambang sendiri. Sang Kazekage sedikit takut namun kaget saat ia bisa mengambang sendiri, kemudan ia mencoba bergerak, ke sana kemari, seperti ikan, menggerakkan kakinya perlahan.

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum senang pada Naruto. Ternyata ia memang tak salah untuk memutuskan minta diajari renang oleh si ninja Konoha itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara yang tampak mulai terbiasa berenang dalam air, namun senyuman itu membuatnya membatu. Wajahnya memerah, Gaara sangat jarang tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya hanya senyuman datar saja.

Gaara terdiam saat tangan Naruto meraih pipinya dan si pirang mendekat. Gerakan selanjutnya, bibir mereka bertemu di dalam air, membuat mata Gaara terbelalak. Ia bisa merakan bibir Naruto menempel pada bibirnya. Beberapa gelembung udara keluar dari mulut mereka saat Naruto menarik dagu Gaara agar ia membuka mulutnya. Gaara tersentak saat lidah mereka bertemu dan bergulat sedikit.

Rasa yang aneh menyelimuti tubuh Gaara, wajahnya merah padam, perutnya seperti melilit dan dadanya seakan mau meledak.

Tapi... ia tidak merasa keberatan...

Saat mereka tak mampu menahan kebutuhan oksigen, mereka segera berpisah dan naik kembali ke permukaan.

Wajah Naruto merah, begitu pula Gaara. Mata mereka terasa pedih karena terkena air laut tapi dada mereka terasa lebih sakit seakan mau meledak.

"Ma-maaf... tiba-tiba aku menciummu," kata Naruto cepat. Gaara hanya mampu mengangguk, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Meski dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto menciumnya.

Mereka seger kembali ke pantai tanpa membahas apa yang baru saja terjadi, keduanya merasa terlalu malu untuk mampu bicara.

IoI

Gaara menatap matahari terbenam di ujung lautan, memendarkan warna oranye yang berpendar dengan warna laut juga langit yang semakin gelap.

Indah sekali, terasa berbeda dengan matahari terbenam yang sering ia lihat di Suna.

Namun, hatinya terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Jarinya perlahan meraih bibirnya.

Ia berciuman dengan Naruto, ciuman pertamanya...

Bukan kecelakaan, bukan kebetulan tapi Naruto menciumnya,

Kenapa? Gaara ingin bertanya begitu, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat ia ganti baju, Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana, tak ketahuan batang hidungnya hingga sekarang.

Apa si pirang merasa menyesal sudah menciumnya?

Gaara mendesah, matanya hanya menatap kosong matahari yang semakin tenggelam.

"Gaara."

Gaara menoleh, melihat Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya, masih memakai boxer namun sudah mengenakan kaus lengan pendekt berwarna putih.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit kaku. Gaara mengangguk dan Naruto seger duduk di atas pasir di sebelah Gaara.

Mereka berdua saling pandang namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, akhirnya mereka menatap matahari senja, sambil sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah memutuskan tadi, ia tidak boleh jadi pengecut. Ia menarik tangan Gaara, menarik si rambut merah dan mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara.

Ia bisa merasakan badan Gaara yang tegang, namun tak ada perlawanan. Gaara justu menutup matanya, membiarkan Naruto mencium bibirnya.

Mereka berdua membuka mata di saat yang sama. Wajah mereka kembali merah padam, namun ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku suka padamu!"

Gaara terkejut. 'Suka?'

"Sudah lama aku suka padamu... tapi aku tak pernah berani mengatakannya. Maaf karena sudah menciummu tapi... aku tak tahan melihat senyuman manismu jadi...," kata-kata Naruto terputus, ia tampak ragu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Gaara termenung di tempat, melihat si pirang yang duduk di depannya, wajahnya begitu serius.

Gaara tidak tahu apa itu cinta sepasang kekasih. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa banyak perempuan menyukai dirinya. Tapi, ia tahu Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Orang yang sangat spesial, melebihi siapapun. Orang yang selalu ia kagumi, orang yang selalu ia pikirkan...

Dan ia rasa, hanya Naruto saja yang ia perbolehkan untuk memeluk dan menciumnya...

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta atau suka tapi... kau sangat berharga bagiku, sangat spesial, sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata...," jawab Gaara, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. Namun si pirang mendapatkan jawabannya ketika Gaara mengecup bibirnya kembali. Hanya sebentar, sebelum si rambut merah menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Apa rasa suka itu seperti itu?" tanya Gaara, wajahnya agak memerah.

Naruto diam kemudan senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Ia mengangguk dan mencium kembali bibir Gaara yang lembut, merasakan kebahagiaan yang meledak di dadanya.

"Yeeeiii! Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih Gaara!" pekik Naruto keras dengan wajah sumingrah. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tak melawan saat Naruto memeluk erat dirinya dan berteriak-teriak penuh suka cita, ia hanya menyamankan dirinya di pelukan hangat si pirang di bawah bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan.

Dunia ini kadang terasa aneh, banyak hal terjadi di luar dugaan, penuh dengan kejutan. Namun, ada kalanya kejutan itu justru terasa manis dan membahagiakan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

End

* * *

Sebenarnya ada satu one-shot lagi, tapi ketinggalan di laptop yang satunya... nanti hari minggu kupost, peace minna ^^v

Review please


End file.
